Raspberry Lemonade
by fefetama
Summary: Karkat brings vodka coolers to movie night. (Very stupid. Originally posted on ao3 as creepingcatalyst/fefetama.)


Karkat gave a little smirk as he carried two boxes of human alcohol to John's room. Who knows what this shit does? We're about to see. This should be pretty fucking awesome.  
Karkat knocked on John's door and an eager blue-eyed human greeted him.  
"Karkat! Come in, what movie did you bring today? It was your turn to pick," John said, nothing short of elated.  
Karkat followed the human inside and set down the two boxes, taking a seat on the bed.  
John noticed the boxes in place of a movie and studied them curiously. "What are those?"  
The troll shrugged. "Just some shit I was told about. Something called vodka or something like that."  
"What?" John said, eying the boxes, now cautiously. "But, Karkat we're underage. That's illegal."  
Karkat scowled. "Okay, first of all, this shit wasn't even on our planet so it doesn't even apply to me. Second of all, your planet is gone so it doesn't even apply or matter to anyone, including you, now."  
John looked at Karkat hesitantly, then took the bottle he was handed.  
Karkat took a bottle for himself and crossed his arms as he watched John study the label.  
The heir read the label of the apparently raspberry lemonade flavored vodka, then looked at Karkat as the troll pried his own drink open. "Karkat, is this a good idea?"  
"It's fine. It's a much better idea than a lot of ideas around here, now do you need me to open that for you or what?" Karkat snapped.  
John hesitated for a moment, then handed the bottle over to his movie-buddy. Karkat pulled it open with little difficulty.  
"There. Now pick whatever shitty movie you want," Karkat said, handing the opened vodka back to John.  
John looked at the clear liquid in the bottle, then grabbed a random movie, sliding it in the DVD player. He joined Karkat on the bed, then resumed eyeing the contents of his bottle.  
Karkat rolled his eyes, seeing the boy needed a little encouragement. "Come on, for gog's sake. It's not gonna kill you. Look," He said, taking a swig from his own raspberry drink.  
John watched then cautiously took a tiny sip of his own drink. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted not all that much like raspberries, but still quite tasty. He took another drink as he pressed the play button on the remote.  
He then glanced over at Karkat who looked bored in his recline position on the bed, holding his drink lazily beside him. He observed that his movie-partner, who was already focused on the movie, was already halfway through his bottle while he had barely touched his.  
The messy-haired human relaxed, lying next to the equally messy-haired troll, taking periodic drinks from his bottle while watching the movie. The raspberry lemon taste on his tongue really grew on him by the time he had reached the bottom of the bottle, which he boticed was slightly blurry. John looked up and saw Karkat was also unclear.  
He rubbed his eyes with one hand, attempting to fix his vision. "Karkat."  
The troll turned to John. "What?"  
John held up his empty bottle and Karkat grabbed another from the box. He opened it and handed it over to John.  
"You know what?" John said, speech ever so slightly slurred. "This stuff isn't so bad."  
Karkat noted the boy's slur and answered. "I fucking told you."  
"Yeah you did," John said, staring at the screen.  
Karkat let out an exasperated groan and opened another bottle, downing half the bottle in one go. He sloshed the remaining liquid around, watching John mimic him, downing the rest of his bottle.  
"Hey, don't just do whatever I do," Karkat spat.  
John looked at him with a crooked smile. His speech was slightly more slurred. "I wasn't, does it bother you, Karkat?"  
Karkat growled and hurriedly drank the rest of his drink. "You can't fucking drink more than me."  
"What if I can?" John said playfully, opening another raspberry lemonade for himself.  
Karkat snatched another bottle and haphazardly opened it, chugging the liquid as fast as he could. The room swayed a little but he recovered in time to see John also finish his bottle.  
"Fuck you," Karkat said, hastily grabbing yet another cooler. He looked at the blurred human as he began to talk.  
"Karkat," John said, having paused from his drinking. "I'm not a homosexual..."  
They continued with their drinking as they spoke.  
"Yeah, yeah. You've said it a million times. What's your fucking point?" Karkat said, not seeing where that came from.  
"Fuck me is not an option because I am not a homosexual," John said in a slurred but informational tone.  
"What the fuck, you stupid fuckass? Where does that even come from!" Karkat said, watching the boy's glasses slide down his nose and a redness slowly appear on his cheeks.  
"No," John said, slowly shaking his head as he drank. "Not fuck ass."  
"What? What the fuck is with this, who even cares anyway?" Karkat said, his own voice also beginning to slur. He had tried to get over his feelings for John a while ago to no avail, but was quite good at hiding them.  
"I don't know, whatever," John said, crawling over to Karkat and lying back on the bed with him.  
"Wait what?" Karkat said, confused by John's closeness to him at the moment.  
John took another long drink, then grabbed Karkat's shirt, pulling him closer to kiss him right on the mouth.  
Karkat's eyes were wide with many emotions but finally he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.  
They separated for air, breathing heavily as they looked at each other. Karkat got lost in the sea of blue that were John's eyes as they drew closer once again. Karkat opened his lips slightly as the kiss escalated to be more intimate.  
Karkat tangled his fingers in John's black hair as they kissed passionately. John reached up and grabbed the troll's little horns, making the latter purr, experiencing pure pleasure.  
The two continued to kiss, vodka long forgotten and spilled all over the sheets.  
Each boy savored the sweet flavor of the other's mouth. John slowly ran his hand down Karkat's clothed chest and felt his cheeks get warmer as the troll did the same. They broke away gasping for air as they each removed the other's shirt. They eagerly rejoined and were hungrily taking in each other's bare skin.  
Suddenly Karkat thought of how once the alcohol wore off, John wouldn't do this with him again. He knew this even through his slightly hazed thoughts, and thought of a solution. If everyone already thought he was "a homosexual" and they were together, maybe John would give up the act.  
Karkat broke away just before John could grab his bulge. The human looked up, confused.  
"I'm starving, let's go get something to eat," Karkat said, slowly standing up.  
"But Karkat," John whined, crawling over to follow his movie/boy-friend.  
"Come on," Karkat said, pulling a sluggish John along out the door.  
They stumbled over to where a group of friends were gathered.  
"Hey guys!" John shouted, perfectly happy again.  
Kanaya, Rose, Dave, Terezi, Jade, and Feferi turned their heads to see an intoxicated John waving at them and a somewhat more sober Karkat dragging him towards them.  
"Hey, Egderp," Dave said with his typical cool kid poker face.  
"Hey! What're you guys doin'," John slurred, stumbling ahead of Karkat and joining the group.  
"Hey don't go ahead!" Karkat called as he also made his way over to the others, slightly wobbly.  
"What is that smell?" Terezi said referring to the strong scent of alcohol, wrinkling her nose.  
"What smell?" John laughed and almost lost his balance.  
"Okay why are you acting like some drunk guy?" Jade asked, offering her arms to catch John if need be.  
"I'm not drunk, that's so stupid," John garbled firmly.  
Karkat spoke up. "We had a couple drinks, I thought it was a good idea-"  
He was interrupted by John who practically jumped on him and clung to his arm. "It WAS a good idea! Look how much fun this is!"  
"How many drinks was 'a couple', might I ask?" Rose inquired skeptically.  
"I dunno," Karkat said, Trying to stay upright as John hung on his arm. "At least five? Who fucking cares."  
"Five?" Jade exclaimed.  
Feferi looked at Karkat and John curiously. "Is that bad?"  
"That's a lot of alcohol, it's no wonder the two of you are intoxicated," Rose said in a scolding tone.  
"Hey, I am not drunk, whatever that is," Karkat sneered, finally letting John pull him to the floor.  
John pulled on Karkat's collar, dragging him into a heated kiss in front of everyone. Karkat wasn't completely for such vigorous public displays of affection, but it achieved his goal and he wasn't about to refuse a kiss from his beloved.  
The onlookers gawked at their tongue-filled kiss and it was silent seconds after it was broken.  
"Not a homosexual my ass!" Jade screeched.  
"Who cares if I'm a homosexual or not," John said through insane giggles, hugging Karkat's arm and nuzzling up against him.  
Karkat couldn't help but return the affection by leaning down and kissing the boy's forehead, causing another round of giggling. Karkat then took the opportunity to start a kiss this time. He set his hand behind the human's neck and touched their lips together, then explored John's mouth with his tongue once again.  
The two didn't notice the others had absconded until they came apart, gasping for breath but wanting more. Even then, John didn't notice anything but him and Karkat. The troll, however, only briefly took note that his goal for them to be known as matesprits had been achieved. He then enjoyed the slight joy added to the moment, content and even happy with everything for the first time in his life.  
Karkat stopped, only an inch away from John's face, and looked into the other's deep blue eyes. They looked back at him with nothing but love.  
Karkat knew, as they kissed once more, this would be forever. He savored the feeling of only love and happiness while his soul mate did the same.


End file.
